The End
by thumbsup69
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are old, and now a quiet moment settles between them. A Short one-shot on how I would like this beloved series to end. Character ight SasuNaru if you squint.


Authors Note: A really short story? on how I honestly want to see Naruto end. A SasuNaru story if you squint. This is just a scene I played out of the ending I dreamed of for years. Somehow I understand that they are just practically milking the Naruto Franchise at this point, and so I just wanted to share to you nice people of the internet my envisioned end. Please share your thoughts as well in the reviews (it would really make my day!) and be nice please. Rosters will be thoroughly ignored.

I disclaim

_

"Then what happened?!" An exited squeal echoed through the room. I watched as my old student reiterate the events that happened THAT day. The end of the fourth shinobi war. I could feel the ends of my mouth bending a little at the memory.

Konohamaru's eyes wrinkled, his greyish hair was slightly slicked back to give out a more mature look, though small spikes still seemed to jolt out here and there. It reminded of himself, and it made him slightly proud at the sight. Konohamru wore his uniform ethereally, the white robe and the head piece that all Hokages wore. Deciding that I was now too tired I made my way and I lay in my bed, slowly. I would never get used to such a big bed, despite all the years i had already spent sleeping on it. It was warm and soft.

It felt nice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, flowed by ragged coughing. There was a burning throughout my lungs, and just when it was starting to get too difficult to breath the coughing stopped. I gulped up air greedily, then let it all out in one long shaky breath. Silence.

"What brings you here?" I say, with my eyes closed still. I open them up a little and peer to my left. I close my eyes ones again, a smile set firmly on my face.

"Sasuke."

"I'm just checking up on you, it's my job."

I laughed, a hearty laugh, a laugh one would expectantly hear form an old man like him.

"Ha, I'm just fine you bastard. weren't you just lonely and wanted some company hmm? " The smile still in place.

There was a creaking sound and I could hear just to the left of me. It Sasuke taking a seat beside my bed, a breath coming out from his old chapped lips.

"You know how helpless you are without me." With that I frown, opening my eyes to see his familiar smirking face, looking at me.

"Teme-" then I laugh, I laugh as hard as I could. My lungs almost giving out as another fit of coughs hit me. When I stop, I felt wrinkly calloused hands on my arm. I look at his grey hair, and his wrinkled face, his eyes were dull, but it was still as deep as the onyx that it was when they were little. I smile up at him. He was still as handsome as ever. He didn't smile back.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." The hand that held my arm gripped it tighter.  
"I could never be where I am right now without you-" I stretched my face in a grin, my vision of him slightly blurring as my eyes squint.

"You don't have to rub it in though! You bas-" Another fit. I felt his hand cup my face. We stared at each other in tensed silence. He stared straight into my eyes, now even his eyes wasn't smiling, he was never the expressive type, so I just smiled for the both of us. My head still lay upon my pillow, our eyes never leaving each others. I lifted my own hand and cupped it above his, slightly lacing our fingers together.

"You did a good job." I barely hear him whisper, but I did.

"No," I say just as weakly.

"We did a good job." I closed my eyes slowly then, the smile still on my face.

"Thank You Sasuke." I felt a drop of something wet slide down my cheek.

What was it?

"Thank you... For everything."

Ah, it was tears, but wait was it mine or was it Sasukes? Well, never mind that. Slowly, slowly as I let the air pass through my lungs a few mor times. Slowly as I lay in my bed- still and content. slowly as I felt a distant warmth at the palm of my hand. As I reach this culmination, darkness comes and I sink into oblivion.

The End.


End file.
